This invention relates generally to vending machines, and more particularly to vending machines of the type that have horizontally disposed shelves that, when selected, pivot forward to allow products disposed on such shelves to drop and thereby be made available to a vending customer.
Vending machines are well known in the art. Such machines typically operate without close supervision, and allow a customer to select from one or more products that are contained within the machine. One type of prior art vending machine is known as a drop shelf vending machine. In a drop shelf vending machine, a plurality of shelves are horizontally disposed, such that products can be placed upon such shelves. The shelves are pivotally connected to a frame, such that when a particular shelf is selected, that shelf can pivot forward, thereby assuming a more vertical orientation and allowing a product that was disposed thereon to drop into an area of the machine that is accessible to the vending customer.
Prior art drop shelf vending machines are problematic in use. The shelf selection and drop mechanism is largely mechanical in nature, and frequently malfunctions. As a result, customers cannot obtain the products they select with assurance, even after depositing appropriate coinage into the machine. When this occurs, many such customers act out their disgruntlement on the machine itself, by striking the machine or worse. Sometimes this action is intended to unjam the machine and cause it to vend that which the customer has already paid for. Other times, the action is intended as a simple act of revenge, with damage to the machine being the primary intended result.
Other problems exist with prior art drop shelf vending machines. A proprietor can only determine whether such a machine requires restocking by physically visiting the machine, and opening the machine to allow a visual inspection. Physically visiting such a machine may not be convenient in all instances. Further, many such machines are located in unattended areas, and are therefore frequently burdened with a variety of security measures (including additional enclosure mechanisms and multiple locks). As a result, a considerable amount of time is required to open the machine, which time is wasted if the machine does not require restocking. Also, opening the machine when restocking is not really necessary is also potentially risky, since opening the machine also renders the coin collection box in the machine more readily available. Therefore, opening the machine when not really necessary also unnecessarily increases the risk of a concurrent act of robbery.
A need therefore exists for a drop shelf vending machine that operates more reliably than prior art devices. A need also exists for a drop shelf vending machine that need not be opened except when truly necessary for restocking purposes, or other required maintenance.